The present invention relates to an imaging device having a function of correcting pixel defects.
As a background technique in the present technical field, for example, JPA-2010-273378 can be mentioned. According to ABSTRACT of JP-A-2010-273378, PROBLEM TO BE SOLVED is to provide an imaging device that can accurately detect a defect even if dark current noise occurs when performing noise reduction, and can prevent as much as possible reduction of an imaging dynamic range caused by increase of dark current noise; and a noise elimination method; and a noise elimination program using the imaging device. According to SOLUTION in ABSTRACT, an imaging device includes: an imaging means including a plurality of pixels for imaging a subject; a bright-state signal acquisition means for acquiring a bright-state signal obtained in a light non-shielding state; a dark-state signal acquisition means for acquiring a dark-state signal obtained in a light-shielding state; a first amplification means for amplifying the obtained bright-state signal or dark-state signal; a subtraction means for subtracting the acquired dark-state signal from the acquired bright-state signal and outputting a subtraction signal; a second amplification means for amplifying the subtraction signal as a result of the subtraction; an imaging condition acquiring means for acquiring an imaging condition when acquiring the bright-state signal; and a gain correcting means for changing gains of the first amplification means and the second amplification means based on the acquired imaging condition.